


Every High Has A Come Down

by GhostAesthetic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Kylo, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Unhealthy Relationships, Nudity, Soft Kylux, SoftKyluxKinks, Sub Hux, bathing together, mentions of sub drop, past unhealthy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostAesthetic/pseuds/GhostAesthetic
Summary: SoftKyluxKinks prompt fill: Hux loves kinky sex but he's never had proper aftercare until Kylo, who feeds him bites of fruit and brings him water and cuddles him.  Hux just assumed feeling crappy afterwards was part of kinky sex.  Kylo shows him he was just never taken care of before.





	Every High Has A Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this prompt and had to fill it!! Enjoy.

The room was dark, lights dimmed to just twelve percent; and silent, save for the low, never-ending hum of the ships engines, and the heavy breathing and panting coming from Kylo and Hux as they both came down from their orgasms. Kylo lazily pulled out of Hux, one hand reaching down to remove his condom and toss it in the trash, while he ran his other hand through Hux's hair, dripping with sweat and messy from their play.  The scene was over and they laid in bed, Kylo resting his head on Hux's chest while Hux kept his legs wrapped around Kylo's waist.

"You did so well," Kylo gasped out, pressing a kiss to Hux's temple.  "You were so obedient, so perfect, so good." Hux didn't pay too much attention to the compliments, brushing them off as nonsense that Kylo must do when he's still high off on orgasm and coming back down to himself.  Surely he was just rambling nonsense, he couldn't possibly mean any of it.  Hux focused on his own breathing as Kylo pressed more kisses along his jaw and neck.

Once Kylo caught his breath, he sat up, and quickly pressed the release button on the handcuffs that bound Hux's wrists to the headboard of the bed. Placing the handcuffs on the nightstand, Kylo took a moment to rub Hux's wrists, which were surely sore from the tight cuffs, come tomorrow they'd be covered in bruises.

"I'm going to take your gag off now," Kylo said after he had rubbed the feeling back into Hux's wrists.  His hands moved behind Hux's head to undo the clasp and remove the black ball gag from his mouth.  He wiped the redhead's mouth as he tossed the gag on the bedside table next to the handcuffs.  "How are you feeling? Can you speak?  Let me hear you say something."

Hux took a deep breath before replying.  "I'm fine.  Mm take the blindfold off." Kylo grinned and untied the fabric so Hux could regain his vision.  Hux opened his eyes and stared up at Kylo, one hand moving down to hang over the side of the bed, while the other rested on his chest as his breathing slowed and he came down from his high.  They were both covered in sweat and semen, and dark bruises were already beginning to form on Hux's pale body, among the angry red lines where he had been whipped during the scene.  Both men were in desperate need of a shower and Hux would require bacta for the small injuries he had sustained, but they both felt amazing, staring at each other and basking in the lingering pleasure. 

While they both had previous experiences with BDSM, this was their first time doing such acts with each other.  Now that Snoke was no longer around to pit the two against each other, there was nothing stopping them from enjoying these pleasures together.

Kylo leaned down to give Hux a quick kiss on the corner of his lips before pushing himself off the bed and leaving the bedroom.  Hux felt a pang of disappointment and grabbed a blanket to cover himself with.  Kylo was probably going to the shower to wash himself of the sex and sweat, and Hux would be expected to leave Ren’s chambers to return to his own,where he’d spend the remainder of his rest cycle recovering from their play until it was time to return to his duties on the bridge. Of course this would be no different from previous experiences. He showed up to his partner’s chambers, where they engaged in aggressive, rough, kinky intercourse for a couple hours, then his partner shooed him away eager to get some rest themselves before their own shift and leaving Hux to care for himself alone afterwards. Hux was used to it by now, accepting that the soreness and sour moods and aches were simply part of the rough intercourse he enjoyed. It was just something he’d have to deal with if he planned to continue to partake in these sorts of activities.  He'll face the consequences of his actions, no matter how unpleasant they were.

Hux took a moment to mentally prepare himself before pushing the blanket off him and slowly sitting up on the bed, gazing around the room to locate his clothes. The cool air of the room making him shiver and wrap his arms around his bare body.

”Lights to fifty percent,” he croaked out, not wanting to temporarily blind himself after his eyes had already adjusted to the dark, but needing the light so he could locate his possessions and get dressed. His previous partners typically wanted him gone by the time they exited the refresher, and Hux expected Kylo would be no different. Dressing and leaving quickly would prove to be difficult this time, however, his body felt weaker than usual.

Taking a deep breath, Hux pushed himself off the bed and stood up only to fall to his knees before he could take one step in the direction of his clothes.  He whispered a curse word and looked up when he heard the door opening.

”Kriff! Hux are you okay?” Kylo set the tray he was carrying down on his desk before rushing to help Hux back onto the bed.  “What the hell were you doing?”

”I...need to get dressed. Forgive me, I’ll be out of your hair in a moment, as soon as I can walk-“

”You’re not going anywhere,” Kylo cut him off.  Hux stopped talking and stared at him, confused. Kylo retrieved the tray from his desk and brought it over to Hux, setting it down on the nightstand. He picked up the glass of water and held it up to Hux’s lips. “Drink.”

Hux did as he was told, and took a long sip from the glass. The water was cool and he drank it  greedily, it felt heavenly against his dry mouth and sore throat. When he was finished drinking, Kylo places the glass back on the tray and sat down next to Hux, wrapping an arm around him. Hux cautiously rested his head against Kylo’s shoulder, relaxing when Kylo made no move to push him away. Both of them were still naked, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin contact with each other, and the way their bodies fit together perfectly. Hux watched as Kylo used to force to bring a red berry from the tray up to his hand, before offering the fruit to Hux. 

Leaning forward, Hux ate the fruit from Ren’s hand. It was undignified and probably unsanitary when taking into consideration how Ren probably didn't wash his hands in between the sex and preparing the snack, but Hux was to exhausted to care. While he certainly hadn’t expected Ren to pamper him like this, he wasn’t about to protest. He swallowed the fruit and accepted the second piece Kylo offered to him, chewing it slowly and savoring it. The fruit was juicy and sweet and if he wasn’t still coming down from his high he might question where Ren got it from, but that question could wait. Right now there was another, more important question on his mind.

”What is the meaning of all this?” 

Kylo  looked confused.

”Meaning of what?”

” _This.”_ Hux raised a hand to gesture to Kylo and the tray of food. “Why haven’t you ordered me to leave yet?” 

“It’s aftercare, Hux,” Kylo replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy.

”Aftercare?”

”That’s what I said.” Kylo picked up the glass of water again and held it up for Hux to take another drink.

”And what exactly...is aftercare?” Hux finally asked once he had swallowed a few more bites of fruit, and felt more like himself, the dazed and intoxicated state the rough sex had left him in finally passing and he felt more like himself again.”  Kylo gave him an uneasy look.

”It’s the part that comes after the kinky stuff. Where the dom takes care of the sub, helping them come down from the high, feeding them, cuddling them, shit like that,” he explained. “That scene was intense, I was rough on you, now it’s time to help you relax and recover from it.” 

Hux looked up at Kylo, eyes wide with shock. This was all so foreign to him. Of all the times he’d partaken in BDSM, not once has any of his partners mentioned needing or wanting to look after him when it was over. He’d gotten accustomed to dragging himself into the shower, putting bacta over his own wounds, then laying in bed-alone, until he felt well enough to return to his normal routine. However long it took for him to return to himself varied from a couple hours, to a cycle or two. How lousy he felt afterwards varied as well, from feeling a bit sore and tired, to feeling helpless and depressed with tears running down his face as he wrapped his arms around his shaking body.

”When you’re finished eating, we’ll take a bath together and I’ll take a look at those ,” Kylo continued talking, pointing to the red lines on Hux’s body. “Sorry, think I got a bit carried away there,” he joked, grinning down at Hux, who couldn’t help but give a small smile in return.

Once Hux had swallowed the last piece of fruit, and drank the rest of the water, Kylo stood up, wrapped a blanket around Hux, and carried him bridal style to the refresher. Setting him down on the sink counter, he moved to fill the bathtub with warm water. Hux watched as Kylo checked the water's temperature with his hand, adjusting it until he was satisfied before leaning back against the sink counter next to Hux, who pulled the blanket tighter around his body and crossed his legs. 

Hux was surprised at seeing this side of Kylo, who was nothing like the seemingly untamable _beast_ that regularly took out his anger on the Finalizer's consoles and equipment, and the Finalizer's crew themselves if they were unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The same man who hadn't hesitated to throw Hux himself against the wall in front of his own men just hours after nearly choking him to death.  If he were being honest, Hux still hadn't quite forgiven Kylo for that, and it had taken a lot for them both to work up enough trust in the other before agreeing to spend the night together partaking in such an intimate activity. 

And now that same man he'd had countless arguments and fights with, had taken the time to cuddle and pamper him after sex.

When the tub was full, Kylo went to turn off the water. Hux loosened his grip on the blanket, dropping it and letting it fall on the sink counter.  He pushed himself off the counter and stood on shaky legs, still sore from being tied up and whipped, joining Kylo in front of the bath.  Kylo held out his hand wordlessly, Hux took it and allowed Kylo to assist him in getting into the bath.  Hux held back a sigh as the hot water soothed his muscles.  Once Hux was comfortably seated, Kylo joined him in the tub, sitting down facing Hux and gently pulling Hux's feet into his lap.  Hux raised an eyebrow at Kylo but didn't try to kick him or pull his feet away, curious as to what the Supreme Leader was going to do.

"O-oh," Hux let a soft moan escape his lips as Kylo gently massaged his feet. 

"I take it you like that?" Kylo smirked and moved his way up Hux's legs.

"Shut up," Hux said, lightly splashing Kylo with water.

 Kylo finished massaging Hux's legs and used the force to retrieve the bar of soap from the small rack hanging from the wall of the shower, rather than raising his arm to grab it.  He didn't even look as the soap landed in his open palm.  Hux rolled his eyes.  _Show off._

Kylo gave Hux a knowing look, silently informing him that he knew what Hux had just called him, before looking down to lather the soap on Hux's feet and legs.  Normally Hux would angrily tell Ren to stay the hell out of his head but he doesn't, not this time.

"Pass me the shampoo," Hux said after a moment of quietly watching as Kylo washed him.  "I'll wash your hair."  It still felt strange, wrong even to be the only one being pampered and fussed over, even if Kylo was doing this of his own free will.  Might as well make himself useful.  Kylo gave Hux a strange look, but didn't argue, and the white shampoo bottle landed in Hux's outstretched hand. 

Hux set the bottle down on the side of the tub and cupped his hands to gather water, Kylo closed his eyes as Hux brought his hands up to pour the water into his hair and repeated the action until water dripped from Kylo's hair.  Hux picked up the bottle of shampoo, poured some into his palm and began rubbing it into Kylo's hair, taking his time and massaging his scalp.  When Hux was satisfied he dipped his hands back under the water to both rinse the shampoo from them and to cup more water in his hands so he could rinse the suds from Kylo's hair.

"Turn around," Kylo said. Hux raised his eyebrow but did as he was told.  Kylo took his time in rubbing the soap along Hux's shoulders and washing Hux's hair for him.  When Hux was clean, Kylo quickly lathered the soap over himself to remove the sweat and sex from his own body.  He finished cleaning himself and set the soap aside, and pulled Hux's body to him so his back rested against his chest.  Hux's widened in surprise as Kylo pulled him back, but he relaxed against the bigger man's body, closing his eyes as he rested his head against Kylo's shoulder, enjoying the warm water of the bath and the way Kylo runs his hands through his hair, and over his shoulders, lightly massaging them, fingers tracing lightly over the red lines that would soon be covered in bacta.

Hux opens an eye as Kylo suddenly rubs his nipple with one of his fingers.  He assumed any sexual touching and playing was done for tonight, but he wasn't complaining as Kylo moved his other hand down and lightly played with his nipples.  Hux let out a moan as Kylo pinched one of his nipples and Kylo had to hold back his laughter.

It wasn't until the water had cooled down considerably that the two exit the bath.  Hux feels like he can stand and walk without issue now, but he still allows Kylo to take his hand and help him out of the tub.  Kylo grabs a towel and wraps it around Hux's shoulders, then wraps another towel around his own waist.  They dry off in silence and Kylo gestures for Hux to sit on the sink counter once again.  Hux does and sets his towel down next to him on the counter, giving Kylo full access to his body.  It's time to treat his wounds.

Kylo opens up a fresh tube of bacta, squeezing some out onto his finger and gets to work rubbing it over each bruise, and each cut that he had given Hux.  None of the wounds are serious, Hux couldn't help but feel impressed with Kylo for holding back enough to refrain from drawing blood when he struck him with the riding crop.  With bacta, the marks will be completely healed within a few cycles.  He knew what he was getting into when he agreed to do this with Kylo, they'd been responsible and had a discussion earlier regarding what they would and would not do.  Even so, Hux expected to be in much worse shape than he currently was, not that he was complaining.

"You've really never had aftercare before?" Kylo sounds concerned when he asks the question.  Hux cringes, unsure of how to reply.

"And if I said I haven't?" He answers.

"I'd say your previous partners should be tossed out the airlock," Kylo doesn't hesitate to respond and glances up to look Hux in the eyes. 

"That's...a bit extreme," Hux says.

"But roughing you up and leaving you to take care of yourself isn't?" Kylo asks.  Hux doesn't respond.  He can't help but agree with Kylo and resent the men he'd been with before. He figured since they'd all respected his boundaries during play, never forcing anything he explicitly told them he wouldn't do or didn't want done to him, on him, then they were decent enough.  He had no idea they were supposed to help him afterwards.  Hell, just spending a few moments holding him would've been better.  _Oh well._ Hux figures.  It's all in the past now, no point getting angry about it.  At least not while he currently has Kylo doting on him.

Kylo doesn't continue the conversation either.  Hux has a feeling the topic might be brought up again, but they let it go for now. He watches as Kylo closes the tube of bacta and puts it away. 

Covering his mouth with his hand, Hux yawns. 

"Sleepy?" Kylo teases. Hux rolls his eyes and grabs the blanket he had left on the counter earlier with the intention to wrap it around his body again, but quickly changes his mind when he touches who knows what that happens to be soaked into the blanket. His disgusted expression doesn't go unnoticed by Kylo who snickers at him. Whether it's sweat or semen on the blanket, Hux doesn't want to know, and he's not going to wrap it around himself after he just bathed.

Hux sighs when he realizes he and Ren would have to either sleep in the bed they'd just had sex in, or go through the trouble of changing the sheets before they could get some rest.  Neither of which sound appealing.

"Are you forgetting something?" Kylo raises an eyebrow as he pulls Hux back into his arms. 

"Stay out of my head," Hux groans but closes his eyes and rests his head on Kylo's shoulder, enjoying the body heat radiating off him.

"You projected it," Ren shrugs and carries Hux back to the bedroom.

"Kriff!" Hux swears when Kylo tosses him onto the bed, fully expecting to land in sheets soaked with their fluids.  To his surprise, that doesn't happen.  Instead, the covers are freshly washed and warm.   Sure enough, Kylo had used his force powers to change them from the other room. Well, that takes care of that problem, he supposed.

Hux rested his head against one of the pillows and Kylo laid down next to him, pulling a blanket to cover them both before wrapping his arms around the smaller man. 

"Ren," Hux says after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?" Kylo mumbles in response, clearly just as exhausted as Hux.

"Thank you...for this," Hux whispers.  He can't recall ever saying those words to Kylo before.  But after the other man had put so much effort into making sure he was okay after sex, pampering him and making him feel good, Hux wanted to voice his appreciation.

"You don't have to thank me for aftercare," Kylo runs his hand through Hux's hair.  "But you're welcome."

 "Could we...do this again sometime?" Hux asks.  If this is how sessions were going to end, he'd be more than willing to sub for Kylo again.  Besides, he found himself beginning to enjoy the man's company, even when they weren't having sex.

"Yeah, we can," Kylo whispered.  "That sounds nice."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing Kylux and this is unbeta'd I apologize for any errors!  
> Come yell about Kylux with me on tumblr @lovely-kylux


End file.
